Coincidences Can Lead To Happiness
by StellaBae
Summary: Miku Hatsune has entered a beautiful but BIG school. She's lost for the first day! So, she looks for some people to ask directions but the kind of people she found was a playboy that don't know a girl's feelings and a happy-go-lucky that defy the laws of gravity! Now, because of a turn of events and God's mischievousness, she is now tutoring them. Can it get any worse? Sigh...


**A/N: Hello~~ I have been on hiatus for quite some time...(almost a year...) **

**Well, it was because of a "heartbreak." I shall tell you guys my little tale at the end of this fanfiction since I believe you guys should know! Of course, I still have the same editor! michelley-chan~ LOL. Anyways, hope you like it and it's also based and inspired on a manga called RenRen Zakari. Also, the cover page in only TEMPORARY. Right now, I'm getting the characters that represent each Vocaloid character, coloring them and fitting them together for the cover. Hope you like it, for now enjoy this one!**

Editor's Note: Hey guys~ finally a new fanfic. I've been waiting so long!~ Editing this story was fun. Hope you guys like the story! Review, like, rate, subscribe, whatever you can c: -michelley-chan

**Chapter 1- The Meet**

**Miku's POV**

I'm lost.

Yes, Miku Hatsune, age 15, is lost. Where? At my school. Why? It's of course because I'm a freshmen that has (unfortunately) no sense of direction. I call my friend Luka for some help.

"I need some help, Luka!"

"Yeah, you've been gone for half an hour! Opening ceremony is almost over!"

"I'm looking for it!"

"Okay, where are you?"

"Well, I see some grass."

I hear a slap. Most likely from a forehead. I chuckle. I walk around to see more of my surroundings.

"I'm just kidding! Well, I see-"

As I was about to say something, my phone lost its signal.

"Awww, what should I do now...I guess I should just look for someone to ask for directions."

I doubt I'll run into someone since I see no one near but then, I hear a female's voice. I draw in closer to ask, but I ran into quite of a scene.

"Ugh Kaito. I am SO done with you. Why are you even alive? Why are you even BREATHING?"

The blue haired man just looks at the red haired girl blankly and begins to speak.

"If I can't even breathe, why is a sex-drived slut like you are?"

The red haired girl glares at him furiously and slaps him as hard as she can and leaves yelling out something that I couldn't catch. I stop hiding from the little corner and finally ask for directions. You know what kind of move was that? A stupid one.

"Uhm...may I ask where the auditorium is at?"

He stares at me blankly just like to the other girl.

"Can I ask where a beautiful girl is?"

I stare at him questioningly.

"Well, nowhere near you."

A stress mark appears on my head.

"WELL, OKAY THEN. IF YOU DON'T WANT TO GIVE ME SOME EASY DIRECTIONS, FINE WITH ME."

Then suddenly a blonde male student falls from the sky. Don't even ask how. Laws of physics don't agree with me.

He looks at me and suddenly smiles.

"Heey~~ You're a freshman right? I love freshmen!"

I stare at him with the blue haired jerkpoopface questioningly.

"What? Do I have something on my face? Anyways, need help going to the opening ceremony?"

I brighten up.

"Yes please!"

"Haha, me too! That's why I went up that tree. I'm a sophomore yet I still don't know where the auditorium is!"

The bell rings. Then I see the vice principal coming to our way.

"Hey, what are you doing here! Come to my office FRESHMEN!"

Then Len raises his hand with a joyful smile.

"And one sophomore!"

I do not get this weirdo but nor do I get this jerkpoopface, just with his poker face...

...

I sigh.

"First day, and already got in trouble..."

Then a certain pink haired girl comes toward me.

"You missed the open ceremony! Where were you?"

I sigh again.

"I got caught up in a scene with a jerkpoopface and a weirdo. Also, I got lost!"

Luka looks at me with a sympathetic face.

"Aaahhhh, explains everything. Well, homeroom is starting! Let's get going!"

I open the door and see both the weirdo and poopjerkface. A disappointed look appears on my face.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH~ It's Kawaii-chan! I don't know your name but I'mma call you Kawaii-chan because you're so cute! Late reaction but you're so cute and adorable and fluffy!"

I look at the strange blonde and now pedophile dude.

"Why are you here?" I look at him confused.

"Oooops, forgot to tell you. I failed my freshmen year~"

I look at him with a shocked face because in shoujo mangas, guys like him are actually unusually smart. I was about to ask why but the bell already rang. I look around the class and see poopjerkface. I look at him in horror and hoped that I don't get seated near him.

The teacher chooses the seat by lottery and I sit near the window seat. I wish I can sit more in the front so I don't have to wear my glasses for the whole day. Then, I remembered another bad thing so I start praying to Buddha, Jesus, God, or whatever to not let me be seated next those troublesome guys, especially poopjerkface! Or else, I won't be able to focus on my studies.

Then, I open my eyes and see that I'm seated next to some old elementary friends and Luka!

I was so ecstatic and silently screaming in my head. However, for some reason, God has punished me right when he gave me hope.

The homeroom teacher begins to speak.

"As you guys can see, the top 3 people in the freshmen year according to their exams are Hatsune Miku, Utatane Piko and Shion Kaito."

Yes! Can't believe I'm in the top 3! But, I wonder who the other two are...

"However, Shion and Kagamine both flunked sophomore year since Shion never did his work, and Kagamine failed his English test."

Wait...does that mean one of them is the blonde pedophile?

Because of that, Hatsune Miku will be assisting them to study and I would like no one to disturb them during their studies. Now, class is dismissed right after I take attendance and some other announcements. Also, Hatsune, let me give you some worksheets for them to work on."

"Hai."

As the homeroom teacher was announcing some of the upcoming events, I was worrying in my head. Why did I have to tutor them? Oh well, I have to start strong and finish strong but who's Shion-san? Please let it not be poopjerkface...I'm begging you baby Jesus!

The class bell rings dismissing everyone to go on break.

Everyone goes to Len and poopjerkface and by everyone, I mean the girls while the guys glare at them. Len just innocently smiles at them and talks to them about...Len things. Poopjerkface just blankly sits there while millions of girls are flirting with him. I go up and push through the crowd and tell the blonde pedophile if he is the one needing tutoring.

"So you're Hatsune Miku-chan! I'mma call you Mi-ppun. Isn't that cute? Hehe!"

The girls awe with stars in their eyes, and start begging for a nickname too. I then ask him where Shion-san is, assuming he knows since they were both freshmen last year.

"Oh, Ka-kun? He's the one with the blue hair! Can't wait until we study!"

I look at him in awe. Of all people, it has to be them two. I facepalm but there is no choice. Since the teacher personally nominated me to tutor them, I can't disappoint him. I grab both of their wrists and drag them to the library.

Shion-san looks at me with annoyance.

"Don't touch me slut, I'm sensitive!"

I look at him with anger and tell him that I'm going to make him study and do ALL of his work whether he wants to or not. For some reason, he quiets down and obediently follows.

I lead them to the library and sit them down.

"Ah! I forgot the worksheets! You guys better sit here and wait! Or I'mma hunt you down!"

"Okay, Mi-ppun!"

Kagamine-san raises his hand excitedly while Shion-san just looks the other way resting his chin on the desk.

I hurried to the staff room where the teacher is.

"Sensei, sorry for not meeting you after class immediately."

Sensei chuckles a bit.

"It's alright. Well anyways, here are the worksheets."

He hand me the worksheets and then a worried face appears.

"Also...be careful with those two. Especially Shion. He's uhm how should I say, sensitive. He has quite a 'history.' But Kagamine is good, just...gets distracted easily and hates English even though he's a prodigy in both math and science."

I look at him like if he's kidding.

"Alright sensei."

"Oh yeah, one more thing, can you help them study during break, after break, and after school? I know you're missing a class but it's just elective so it's alright right? Unless you think otherwise. I'll give you full credit since you have an excuse."

"Oh thank you sensei. I'll gladly accept the offer. Well, I should take my leave now since I don't know what those two are up to. Thank you, excuse me"

I close the sliding door and sigh. They're a lot of work and I hope they listen to me...

I have a mini-flashback and remember that Shion-san suddenly listened to me when I kind of yelled at him. I feel sorry now...I should apologize.

While I was thinking on how to say my apology to Shion-san, a familiar red-haired female appears, looking at me with menacing eyes. Also, she's got company.

**A/N: Finally finished! Can you believe this took me around 2 hours? I overthink too much and this story is much more dull and serious then my last one. In contrast, it was more funny and light. I guess change is good? Give me some feedback on my writing style and if I need some adjustments. All feedback is welcome! Also, I'll update the cover with the manga that I'm basing on. It's going to be cute! Maybe, this is my first time coloring too...**

**For the story I "promised" you guys, I'll make a separate chapter if you guys want to know because I don't mind letting you guys know, but just too lazy to write about it xD **

**Anyways, hope you guys like! These are my two editors that also have fanfictions of their own, check them out!**

**Mikotojk: WELL... I must say that I'm not THAT interested in the story THAT much, but it is interesting enough for me to keep reading without stopping. X)**

**michelley-chan: Wow this was a very... unique shoujo story to me xD It's interesting enough to keep me reading it c: Edited it just for you my love ;D Anyways, to the fans, hoped you liked it as much as I did! Enjoy her future fanfics too x:**


End file.
